


Искупление

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: М-21 винит себя слишком во многом.
Relationships: Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)
Kudos: 15





	Искупление

Если бы от стыда можно было умереть...  
— Раздевайся, — командует Франкенштейн, и М-21 послушно принимается стаскивать одежду. — Донага, — доносится следующая команда, и он, вздрогнув, выполняет.  
Снимать одежду для обследования в лаборатории Франкенштейна было не в новинку, но обнажаться полностью доводилось впервые. Что заготовил для него ученый? Сердце М-21 подпрыгивает и замирает от неясного предчувствия.

_М-24 хмурится, закрывая за собой дверь, — их крохотное логово наполнено ставшим ненавистным им обоим запахом. М-21 в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, стоит у окна. Рядом пачка сигарет — уже почти пустая.  
— Я думал, ты завязал, — с упреком в голосе бросает напарник.  
Двадцать первый глубоко затягивается, зажимает сигарету двумя пальцами и опускает руку вниз. Раздается отвратительное шипение, он скалится, стискивая зубы от боли. М-24 снова видит на внутренней стороне его бедра ровные ряды сигаретных ожогов. Девяносто восемь болезненно-ярких красных пятна. Всегда — ровно девяносто восемь. И они знают значение каждого из них.  
— Скоро исчезнут, — бросает М-21 и вытряхивает накопившуюся груду окурков прямо в окно.   
Запах не спешит рассеиваться — ужасный запах табачного дыма и горелой плоти. _

— Подойди сюда и положи ладони на стол, — холодная сталь обжигает руки, когда М-21, подчинившись, склоняется над металлическим столиком для инструментов. Франкенштейн исчезает из поля зрения, но вскоре вновь появляется — прямо за его спиной. М-21 дергается, словно от удара, когда его голой кожи касается мягкая ткань халата.   
— Последнюю возможность отказаться я тебе не предлагаю, — холодно произносит Франкенштейн и, просунув ему между челюстей жгут и придавив им язык, крепко завязывает концы на затылке. После этого он мягко, почти нежно, закрывает ему глаза непроницаемой повязкой.  
М-21 ожидал, что наказание будет... особенным. Это же Франкенштейн, черт возьми! Уж если кто в мире и знает о боли больше, чем садисты Союза, — то это он. Он ожидал, что будет скулить и позорно молить о пощаде, ожидал крови, ожидал кусающей черной энергии, не позволяющей закрываться ранам, кислоту на коже, рассекания мышц сверкающей гладью скальпеля в умелых руках, обтянутых латексными перчатками... Он предвкушал очищающую агонию страданий.  
Чего он не ждал, так это того, что к нему не прикоснутся...

_— Тебя это возбуждает? — Отстраненно интересуется Франкенштейн, обрабатывая изуродованную поверхность кожи.  
— Шутишь, что ли? — подозрительно хмурится М-21. Он же не какой-то извращенец. — Это — не для удовольствия...  
— Хм... — задумчиво тянет ученый, и М-21 нервничает.  
— Да брось ты, — отводит он от себя руку с тампоном, смоченным в каком-то прохладном растворе, и пытается встать. — Через пару дней сами исчезнут. И следа не останется.  
Внезапно Франкенштейн до больного сжимает его колено, глаза за стеклами изящных очков мрачнеют.  
— Мне не нравится, что ты калечишь вверенное мне тело. Что бы ни служило тому причиной. _

Поначалу он еще пытается уловить шум присутствия ученого в помещении: шуршание одежды, легкие скрипы и шорохи, издаваемые при движении, мягкие щелчки клавиш под пальцами... Франкенштейн забыл о нем? Игнорирует? Или он что-то еще подготавливает? Иногда ему кажется, что ученый совсем рядом, но ничего не происходит, и он понимает, что обманулся… Он что, просто продолжает работать, поставив его здесь, как элемент интерьера? Задать вопрос он не может, как и увидеть, что происходит.

_В этом новом доме, рядом с новыми людьми ему тяжело. Ему неловко, ему одиноко, ему стыдно за свою слабость, ему горько, ему больно... М-24 понимал, возможно, даже лучше, чем понимал он сам, его разросшееся, как поганая опухоль, чувство вины. За то, что ты не был лучше и не был сильнее. Но ты есть, а их — нет.  
Единственный товарищ, которого он тоже не смог спасти, — еще один камень на душе. Перед ним он тоже виноват..._

_Франкенштейн удивляется, когда улавливает в коридоре легкий оттенок нового, нехарактерного для этих стен запаха — дешевых сигарет._

Волнение начинает подниматься внезапно, закладывая уши и мешая сосредоточиться. Мониторы и приборы все так же пощелкивают и попискивают, какие-то неведомые ему установки равномерно гудят — звуки наваливаются все разом на обостренный слепотой слух, оглушающие, погребающие под собой, словно лавина. Глаза под повязкой панически мечутся по сторонам... Он перестал слышать присутствие Франкенштейна! Даже его запах — М-21 судорожно втягивает воздух носом — и того он не может различить, охваченный непонятным страхом.  
Неужели... Франкенштейн оставил его?..  
Ослепленного, безмолвного, обнаженного, в постыдной, униженной позе.  
Правда, руки его все еще свободны, и в любой момент он может сорвать повязку и кляп, взять свою одежду и уйти, но что потом? Снова драки по темным переулкам, скольжение опасной бритвы в мокрых пальцах и сигаретные ожоги тайком? Этого было уже мало. Даже сожги он себе всю кожу на руках, это не уменьшит его вины... Сам он себя простить уже не может и не имеет права — слишком большой долг накопился. Остается лишь молить о прощении со стороны. Даже не молить — заслужить.

_— Сегодня после работы спустись на обследование, — говорит ему ученый.  
— Ты же говорил, мой осмотр через два дня, — хмурится М-21.  
— Планы немножко изменились, — бросает Франкенштейн и Двадцать первый тихо матерится сквозь зубы.  
Он приходит в назначенное время, снимает рубашку и садится на кушетку.  
— Что за внезапный приступ стеснительности? — вздергивает бровь Франкенштейн.  
— Тсч...  
М-21 спрыгивает на пол и стягивает брюки. Тогда Франкенштейн впервые видит это — горящие отметины ожогов.   
Девяносто девять. _

Сначала он может только чувствовать. Его трясет... кажется, температура в помещении понижается. Может ли так быть на самом деле или это игра встревоженного воображения? Спину ломит от напряжения из-за неудобной позы, холод окутывает тело, металл под ладонями не желает согреваться. Наоборот, кажется, что холод поднимается от него вверх по уставшим рукам, сковывая, пробирается все выше, но он не смеет сдвинуть руки ни на миллиметр. Не смеет пошевелить непослушными пальцами, не смеет переступить с ноги на ногу или повести лопатками, чтобы разогнать судороги.  
Затем приходит стыд. Оглушающий и безграничный. Что он творит? Что он позволил с собой сделать? А если кто-то войдет, и увидит его... таким? Беспомощным, жалкимй, трясущимся от напряжения в мышцах и холода, совершенно голым, лишенным возможности видеть и говорить. Он может так ярко представить себе выражение презрения, жалости, отвращения, сдержанного пренебрежение на чужих лицах, поджатые губы и смущенно отведенный взгляд, что на мгновение словно чувствует чужое присутствие у себя за спиной. Если бы у него, как у имеющего отношение к семейству собачьих, был хвост, он бы позорно его поджал, загоняя как можно глубже промеж подрагивающих ног. Хочется тихо завыть, но повязка велит молчать. 

Он не понимает, сколько здесь находится. За гулом работающих приборов он пытается расслышать тиканье часов, чтобы хотя бы иметь представление о течении времени, зацепившись слухом за секундные насечки. Он пытается считать, но скоро понимает, что сбивается и путается. По ощущениям, время не просто ползет — стоит. Словно он застыл здесь, в этом моменте непонимания и напряженного ожидания. Чего он ждет? Того, что начнется наказание, или того, что оно, наконец, прекратится?   
Он не сразу замечает, что воздуха стало не хватать. Сначала ему кажется, что каждый вдох дает все меньше кислорода, и его легкие ноют от усилия вместить побольше разреженного воздуха. Потом приходит новое ощущение — невозможность сделать даже маленького вдоха. Словно до этого ледяная рука ползла по его груди, а теперь цепко вцепилась в горло. Мышцы костенеют, грудь и спину сковывает, внутри грудной клетки заполошно колотится и болит сердце... «Невозможно. Невозможно, — твердит он себе. — Франкенштейн говорил, что ты стабилизируешься. Это не может быть распад. Тогда все было иначе. Вспомни... Вспомни и дыши... Дыши».   
А потом приходят они, и начинается самое страшное...   
Лица, лица, лица... Одно за другим — так отчетливо, словно видел вчера. Все девяносто девять. Франкенштейн оголил его и бросил в клетку со своими демонами. И М-21 смотрит на них закрытыми глазами, сгорает от чувства вины, трясясь от холода, и немо просит прощения. Затем — новые видения — испуганные школьники, брошенные на расправу бешеной полубезумной твари. И лицо Райзела... И его доброта, которой он, М-21, не заслужил никоим образом.  
Он хочет кричать об этом, но не может. Боль потери и сожаления поднимается в нем откуда-то изнутри, куда он загонял ее тычками тлеющей сигареты, попутно она разъедает все на своем пути: барьер холодной отрешенности, плотину сарказма — все, чем он прикрывался от нее ранее. Она выжигает все: огнем проходится по горящим сведенным мышцам, жжет глаза, заставляет хватать воздух сквозь кляп — прорывается наружу, и М-21 отстраненно удивляется, как она до сих пор не выжгла его, будучи запертой внутри. Хочется кричать, просить, умолять...

И тогда, совершенно внезапно, из ниоткуда появляются теплые руки. Франкенштейн развязывает узел у него на затылке.  
— Говори, — позволяет он.  
И М-21 говорит, сбивается, путается в словах, но не может остановиться. Обо всем, обо всех, о себе, о своих сожалениях, о своих страхах. Франкенштейн мягко проводит по его спине и затекшим рукам и, отнимая его ладони от стола, разворачивает лицом к себе.  
М-21 грохается перед ним на колени, обхватывает за пояс, зарывается лицом в живот, как щенок или котенок, или дитя на груди матери, и твердит: «Прости-прости-прости».  
Прости за то, что так слаб. Прости за то, что жалок. Прости за то, что так эгоистичен. За то, что твой Мастер тратит силы ради такого, как я...

Франкенштейн успокаивающе поглаживает его по волосам и не пытается оттолкнуть, не пытается прервать — он терпеливо выслушивает исповедь. И он не хочет, чтобы хоть кто-то еще видел этого гордого и сильного мальчика таким — искалеченным, надломленным, страдающим и так нуждающимся в этом страдании. Пусть это будет только его, Франкенштейна, ноша. Он накидывает свой халат на покрытые гусиной кожей плечи и бережно стаскивает с глаз модифицированного повязку.

М-21 смотрит вверх и не видит ни тени упрека в направленном на него взгляде Франкенштейна, тот продолжает гладить его по волосам. М-21 снова вжимается лицом ему в живот и чувствует себя обессиленным, выпотрошенным, перемолотым и блаженно опустошенным.   
Сейчас, когда он настолько жалок и унижен, разве не достоин он сам сострадания?   
Он добровольно отдал свое тело и свою волю в чужие руки, принимая наказание, так разве он не заслужил прощения?  
— Теперь можешь одеться, — произносит Франкенштейн, и М-21 кивает.

Франкенштейн отворачивается, позволяя разобраться с одеждой. Он надеется, что ничего не испортил.   
М-21 облаченный в джинсы и домашний свитер подходит к нему спустя пару минут — и это снова тот М-21, которого Франкенштейн привык видеть ежедневно, вот только... внезапно тот обхватывает его со спины, берет его ладонь и прижимается к ней губами, прямо к центру, к чувствительной коже, расчерченной линиями судьбы и жизни.  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит он и направляется к выходу.  
И Франкенштейн чувствует неуместный жар на щеках. Никогда его прежде так искренне не благодарили за причиненные страдания.  
Он уверен, что раздражающего запаха сигарет в их доме больше не будет.


End file.
